1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Background Art
A folding-type or sliding-type electronic apparatus including cellular telephones and PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), the housing is occasionally composed of an upper housing and a lower housing. In this case, for example, the upper housing is a display portion and the lower housing is an operating portion including a keyboard part. This is the same in an integrated-type electronic apparatus.
Each of the housings contains two molded bodies, and a liquid crystal display device, a key board part, a substrate on which electronic components are disposed, a secondary battery, and so forth are housed.
When a conductive pattern such as an antenna pattern provided on an outer surface of a molded body is connected inside the housing, a structure of fixing a metal terminal with a screw or the like is widely used. This structure is simple but the connection easily becomes unstable by vibration or mechanical shock, and an area to which the metal terminal is attached is required, and therefore, this structure is disadvantageous for downsizing and thinning of the electronic apparatus.
There is a disclosed example of a technique with respect to an antenna device enabling surface mounting that the power is supplied to a radiation electrode of a patch antenna through a through-hole conductor and a pattern conductor that is provided on the same main surface as and a ground electrode (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2002-111367 (Kokai)).